teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
There You'll Be
Lyrics Aubrey: The first time I met you, it was not love at first sight, My love for you formed gradually. Your personality, your voice, your eyes, Your hair, your humor, the way you looked away And smiled, gradually it all came clear to me That you were exactly what I was looking for. Eye to eye we need no words at all Cause the most dangerous drug I know has blue eyes and a heartbeat. Just because we don't talk does not mean I don't think about you. I'm just trying to distance myself away from you Because I know I can't have you. Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you I'm too shy to tell you how I really feel, So I'll hide behind timid smiles and soft hellos. I'm afraid if I ask you "what do you think of me?" Your reply will be "I don't" That I pass out and forget your face I'm sorry I ever let you down, I'm sorry that I could not be strong enough to tell you That I love you. I'm not that pretty, I'm not that smart, I'm clumsy and messy and I am sure There are tons of men out there better than me, But I like you and I just can't shake you out of my head Now you're here and you don't know why Everyone always envy the nice, Popular girl with lots of friends and What they don't understand is she is not happy And her life is not perfect as it seems, Maybe boys like her but they don't love her, Maybe she's a mess inside like everyone else But when I look at you, all I see is someone With perseverance, confidence and a gift. Every time I see you, you laugh and I hope you're watching me, Hoping that you will fall for my smile just as hard as I fell for yours cause at the end of the day, I turned out liking you more than I originally planned. Now you're here and you don't know why You're gonna miss me and when you do, You'll realize that you only have yourself to blame And I hope that blame hurts you like the pain of you leaving hurt me Well, you don't know me I'm too shy to tell you how I really feel, So I'll hide behind timid smiles and soft hellos. I'm afraid if I ask you "what do you think of me?" Your reply will be "I don't" That I pass out and forget your face I'm sorry I ever let you down, I'm sorry that I could not be strong enough to tell you That I love you. I'm not that pretty, I'm not that smart, I'm clumsy and messy and I am sure There are tons of men out there better than me, But I like you and I just can't shake you out of my head Now you're here and you don't know why Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Original Song